vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beastheads (Devil May Cry)
|-|Demon Form= |-|Statue Form= Summary The Beastheads was a demon created by Mundus, which can see the past, present, and future. It possesses the ability to show the future to any human which touches it; however, this often drives the human insane. It was one of the antagonists in Devil May Cry Volume 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Varies from 7-B to 3-A, possibly Low 2-C depending on the host Name: Beastheads Origin: Devil May Cry Volume 2 Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years Classification: Demon, Statue Wielders: Ducas, Chen Powers and Abilities: |-|Demon Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (For both forms), Unholy Manipulation, BFR, Space-Time Manipulation, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Weather Manipulation (For both forms, can casually alter the weather and create storms), Large Size (Type 2 for Demon Form), Telepathy, Flight, Possibly Passive Physics Manipulation (The laws of physics reacted and "wrestled" due to it existing), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it), Resistance to Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation and Petrification (As a demon, it should be able to resist the assimilation process), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Energy Absorption (Unaffected by Chen's magic absorption gel), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) |-|Statue Form / With Chen as the Host=All previous abilities, Power Mimicry (Chen copied Sparda's swordsmanship by viewing the past), Passive Heat Manipulation (Chen caused a room's temperature to plummet), Weapon Creation (Chen created a replica of Sparda although it's unknown if it had the original's abilities), Immortality (type 2), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Reactive Power Level, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Petrification, Statistics Amplification, Fate Manipulation (Gives the user amazing luck and the more the user believes in the Beastheads' power, the stronger the luck is which leads to the Beastheads manipulating reality to benefit the user), Precognition (Gives the user the ability to see accurate future events and also does the opposite by allowing the user to past events throughout history), Soul Manipulation (Part of the transmutation process) Attack Potency: City level (Repeatedly changed the weather and covered the sky with storms, fought with Dante and Beryl, should be at least comparable to Mundus Generals like Griffon) | Varies from City level to Universe level, possibly Universe level+ depending on the host (Normal hosts scale to the Demon Form. When Chen became the host for the Beastheads Statue Form, he posed as a threat to Dante, who was, at that time, already capable of defeating Mundus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Immobile by itself, Varies from Massively Hypersonic+ to at least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Chen could keep up with Dante when he was the host) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Superior to Temen-ni-Gru Guardians) | Below Average by itself, Varies from at least Class 5 to Class G depending on the host (Chen was comparable to Dante) Striking Strength: City Class | Below Average Class by itself, Varies from City Class to Universal, possibly Universal+ depending on the host Durability: City level | Unknown by itself, Varies from City level to Universe level, possibly Universe level+ depending on the host (Chen was comparable to Dante and could took hits from him) Stamina: High. Should at least scale to Mundus Generals like Griffon, superior to Temen-ni-Gru Guardians. | Varies depending on the host (Chen could fight Dante without tiring) Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with energy based attacks and weather manipulation in Demon Form or when having a host. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic | Unknown in Statue Form, scales to the host intelligence. Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: None notable Key: Demon Form | Statue Form / With Chen as host Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Unholy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2